Female Academy
by Mugidaki
Summary: AU. Tres amigos de la infancia coinciden al ingresar en una escuela que anteriormente fue exclusivamente para chicas. (Pero a causa de la baja natalidad en Japón cambió a una "Mixta). Al ser los primeros chicos rápidamente son conocidos por las demás féminas, captando el interés de algunas, y el odio de otras.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Female Academy**

 **Género: Romance/Comedia/Adolescentes.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: Escenas "casi" para adultos. Palabras malsonantes. No lemon (¿Límon?). No Yaoi.**

 **Resumen: Tres amigos de la infancia coinciden al ingresar en una escuela que anteriormente fue exclusivamente para chicas. (Pero a causa de la baja natalidad en Japón cambió a una "Mixta). Al ser los primeros chicos rápidamente son conocidos por las demás féminas, captando el interés de alguna, y el odio de otras. Dramas, Triángulos amorosos, escenas "casi" para adultos, ¡Consejo estudiantil!. [Luffy x ¿?][Zoro x ¿?][Sanji x ¿?]**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusividad del Anime/Manga One Piece, cuyo creador es Eiichirō Oda-Sama. Yo sólo expongo al público la historia, junto a dichos personajes, sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo para divertirme un poco.**

:-:

Un chico dormía profundamente en una posición que no parecía demasiado cómoda. Anoche experimentó por primera vez el vicioso mundo de los vídeojuegos hasta muy tarde, prácticamente hace un par de horas. Considerando que su hermano mayor era un "pro" en ese campo, no durmió hasta que este fue superado.

Fue hasta ese entonces que descubrió que madrugar era lo peor que había hecho en su vida. La alarma comenzó a sonar, armando un escándalo poco saludable para sus tímpanos. Hizo el intento de tapar sus orejas con la almohada, pero ni aún así. ¡ Apagad ese trasto del demonio !

– ¡ Luffy ! –

Una voz profunda se escuchó tras la puerta de la habitación, avisando al muchacho que luchaba contra el sonido intentando tapar sus orejas con lo primero que pillaba. Sábana, Dedos, Palma de la mano. Pero nada sobrepasaba aquél sonido. La única solución fue mandarlo al carajo.

– ¡ Luffy ! Espero que eso que acabo de oír no sea la alarma. –

El muchacho no tenía intención de salir de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado cansado para tal acto. Era el deber contra la vagancia, y sólo dios sabe quién gana la batalla. Se tapó de píes a cabeza, intentando evitar la llamada de su padre.

El hombre supo que su hijo disuadiría cualquier intento de aviso simplemente con la ignorancia, y negó resignado ante aquella actitud perezosa. Hoy era su primer día en la secundaría, y ya estaba matriculado en el más cercano de la ciudad. Ayer estuvo toda la tarde entusiasmado con la idea, pero una noche de videojuegos había acabado con el enérgico Monkey D Luffy.

En un par de manzanas hacía el este, en el segundo piso de una casa clásica de Japón, un muchacho de pelo verde desayunaba con las legañas en los ojos. Recién había sido despertado por su hermana mayor, Kuina. Una chica un tanto bruta para realizar dicho acto.

No sólo había recibido un golpe de karate en la frente, también una señal que estrenaría en su primer día de secundaria. Eso ocurría cuando ignoras la alarma, y despiertas a tu "pobre" hermana karateca.

Mientras maldecía por lo bajo, Kuina ingresaba en la habitación con unos platos cubiertos de sopa de miso, arroz blanco, y un zumo de mandarina. El Desayuno tradicional japonés. Algo que en la actualidad se estaba perdiendo poco a poco a causa de la modernez. La brisa del amanecer envolvía la instancia, gracias a la puerta abierta corrediza que daba al patio interior.

Observó con hambre los platillos, y cogió un par de palillos. Algo que también se estaba perdiendo. ¡ Malditos cubiertos ! Estáis acabando con la tradición de este hermoso país. Hizo ademán de probar el arroz, pero Kuina se lo arrebató.

– Oe, Devuelve...

– Dónde están tus modales. ¿ Acaso no sabes agradecerle a tu preciosa hermana lo que ha preparado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación ?

Zoro enarcó una ceja. Él sabía que todo el desayuno era precocinado. Pero para que sufrir pudiendo corregir su error en un segundo, y así probar un poco de alimento antes de salir destino a la secundaría.

– Gomen*... ¡Itadakimasu*!

Un chico rubio recogió los platos después de haber desayunado. Vivía sólo, sin contar a su gato. Pero a veces recibía visitas inesperadas de su abuelo Zeff. Gracias a sus dotes culinarios había recibido el desayuno con buen pié, y el fregar los platos era su único obstáculo para ir derecho a la escuela femenina.

Una cara de pervertido se creó en su rostro al comenzar a imaginar a todas las chicas recibiéndolo en la entrada principal. Por fin cumpliría su sueño más buscado. ¡Hacer su propio Harem!

Era un manga de libro. Chico va a instituto femenino sólo y sin nadie, conoce a muchas chicas, todas quedan enamoradas del chico. ¡ jijiji ! Su sueño estaba a un kilómetro de ser alcanzado. Las traería a todas a casa, y las agasajaría con su comida de primera clase.

– Miau (Pervertido) –

Sanji sintió algo peludo enroscarse en sus piernas.

– Eres tu, colega. Siento dejarte sólo unas horas, pero mi harem me está esperando. –

– Miau (Pobre iluso)

– No te preocupes, te he dejado la comida lista. –

Después de dejar todo inmaculado echó un último vistazo en el espejo de la entrada. Aseguró que su aspecto estaba bien arreglado. "Sanji estas cómo un queso" pensó dejando atrás a la casa, y al gato.

– ¡ Miau ! ( ¡ Trae leche !)

Tres jóvenes caminaban en dirección a la escuela sin saber que sus vidas pronto iban a reencontrarse.

En la entrada principal del instituto Merry, varias chicas vestidas con el uniforme del consejo estudiantil se cercioraban de que todos los alumnos cumplían a rajatabla las normas del centro. Sobretodo con el aspecto, y las formas de actuar.

Allí firme cómo una roca e imponiendo respeto, se encontraba la presidenta. Su pelo negro caía suelto y perfectamente peinado, su belleza quedaba enmarcada en los pensamientos de las chicas que ingresaban al campus.

– Cero chicos a la vista, Hancock-San –

La mujer siguió impertérrita en su sitio, estudiando con determinación al alumnado. La chica rubia volvió a su puesto después de haberle proporcionado aquella información. La presidenta no estaba muy contenta con la decisión que había tomado el director de la secundaria. Odiaba a los chicos por varias razones. Son sucios, Pervertidos, Brutos, creídos, y un sin fin de calificativos negativos hacía aquél repugnante género. Ahora más que nunca adoptaría la postura de una presidenta estricta y sin ningún punto débil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Female Academy**

 **Género: Romance/Comedia/Adolescentes.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Advertencia: Escenas "casi" para adultos. Palabras malsonantes. No lemon (¿Límon?). No Yaoi.**

 **Resumen: Tres amigos de la infancia coinciden al ingresar en una escuela que anteriormente fue exclusivamente para chicas. (Pero a causa de la baja natalidad en Japón cambió a una "Mixta). Al ser los primeros chicos rápidamente son conocidos por las demás féminas, captando el interés de alguna, y el odio de otras. Dramas, Triángulos amorosos, escenas "casi" para adultos, ¡Consejo estudiantil!. [Luffy x ¿?][Zoro x ¿?][Sanji x ¿?]**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusividad del Anime/Manga One Piece, cuyo creador es Eiichirō Oda-Sama. Yo sólo expongo al público la historia, junto a dichos personajes, sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo para divertirme un poco.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia. ^^**

 **:-:**

Después de haber acabado de desayunar se despidió de su hermana. Ella después de dejar impecable la casa seguramente iría al Dojo a seguir entrenando, o quizás iría de compras. Después de todo la universidad había entrado en una Huelga de estudiante durante tres días, y nunca se sabe por dónde iba a salir. Las mujeres son tan complicadas que dan pereza, lo mejor es ignorarlas y problema resuelto.

A pesar de este fundamento se ha apuntado a una escuela femenina por una única razón. Queda cerca de casa. Es la única de los alrededores en la que no tiene que coger tres autobuses para llegar. Es un problema menos con lo que lidiar en su vida.

Zoro no podia dejar de pensar en los tres años que faltaban para dejar la escuela y cumplir su sueño; Convertirse en el mejor Judoka del mundo. Después de todo había nacido en una familia cuyo pilar siempre ha sido el amor por las artes marciales.

Su difunto padre fue el mejor Karateca del país, Así cómo su abuelo fue un campeón muy conocido de Kung Fu. Incluso su madre dominó el Taekwondo.

Kuina intenta seguir los pasos de su padre, pero él había decidido abrir en la familia el estilo Judoca. Algo que ningún otro miembro ha practicado jamás.

A mitad de camino pudo observar cómo un grupo de chicos agobiaban a un chaval que simplemente los ignoraba y seguía su camino, pero uno de ellos le cortaba el paso. Sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo estar.

Luffy compró varios bollos en una tienda cercana a su casa. Necesitaba satisfacer el hambre mañanero que el desayuno no había llenado.

Estaba ansioso, no por comer, que también, sino por llegar a la escuela y empezar a hacer amigos. Era lo divertido de ese lugar, compartir risas es lo mejor que la vida le ha dado al ser humano. A parte de la comida, Claro.

Al no prestar atención de frente, chocó hombro con hombro con algo. Un bollo saltó por los aires, y en cámara lenta pudo recordar todo lo que había vivido con ese bollo.

 **~ Flash Back ~**

– Quiero ese bollo.

– ¿ Este ?

– Sip.

 **~ Fin del Flash Back ~**

Pero aún no estaba todo perdido, saltó sin miramientos para salvar aquél bollo tan especial. De nada sirvió, y encima cayó sobre los demás bollos. Gritó cómo si hubiera presenciado ante sus ojos un crimen. Miró sus manos manchadas de nata rosa, y tragó saliva.

– S-soy.. un asesino...

Merecía estar en la cárcel por aquél crimen tan despiadado y cruel. Había espachurrado aquellos bollos sin pensar en ellos. Era algo imperdonable.

– Idiota, ¿ Por qué no miras por dónde vas ?

Luffy recibió un golpe en la cabeza que hizo rebotarla contra el suelo. Un enorme chichón apareció en el lugar afectado, pero sentía que se merecía algo muchísimo peor.

– Lo siento... Por mi culpa he matado a estos bollos.

– Tch, a quién le importa unos asquerosos bollos.

Luffy volteo para asesinar con la mirada a aquél sujeto, pero quedó embelesado ante la chica que estaba de pié, con una falda de la escuela a la que iba, y unas panties rosas.

– A dónde miras, Cerdo asqueroso.

La muchacha pisoteó la cabeza de aquél maldito cochino. Por lo poco que había visto, la chica era pelirroja, y unos clarísimos ojos de color miel. Sentía algo presionando su estómago, pero quizás era por no haber probado siquiera un bocado de aquellos bollos.

Después de calmarse, Luffy le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, y la chica cambió su faceta enfadada por una de relajación.

– Bueno, si era sólo eso. Quizás me pase pisoteando tu cabeza.

– Jeje, si. Dolió un muchito. Shi shi shi

Luffy reía de una extraña manera, puesto que aún seguía sintiendo anormalidades en su interior.

– Bueno, te recompensaré con unos bollos. Pero mañana quiero el triple de su costo.

La cara de Luffy se iluminó, deslumbrando el lugar.

– Gracias, ... Etto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Nami, respondió la muchacha ordenándole al pastelero unos bollos de nata. Luffy también se presentó por cortesía. Resultaba que ambos iban a la misma escuela, y Nami simplemente iba a comprar un pastel que le había pedido cómo favor una amiga suya. Después de este evento ambos caminaron juntos para la escuela.

– Sabes Luffy, eres el primer chico de la secundaria que veo.

– ¿ En serio ? ¿ Tan pocos hay ?

– Claro, Tonto...

Dijo entre risas

– Hace nada era una escuela de chicas después de todo.

Añadió. Luffy no entendía muy bien ese concepto, pese a las explicaciones de sus padres. Pero que más daba, ahora mismo estaba tan contento que ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en nada más.

– Por cierto. Hoy viene mi primo a esta escuela, es algo amargado y solitario, pero le vendrá muy bien tú compañía. Desde que se separó de sus amigos dea infancia no ha vuelto a tener otro.

Luffy asintió, prometiendo que se haría amigo de aquella persona. Al parecer hablar con una chica era muy divertido, y encima te hacía olvidar la comida.

Bueno no.

– ¡! Luffy, algo ocurre allí ¡!

Nami señaló a dos chicos que hacían la croqueta intercambiando golpes. A su alrededor estaba un grupo de chicos que los miraban desconcertados.

Luffy comenzó a correr, dispuesto a ayudar. Entonces los vió perfectamente.

– ¿ Z-zoro ? ... ¿ S-sanji ? ...

 **Cinco minutos antes.**

Sanji observó a un grupo de chicos acercarsele. Se trataba de chicos de secundaria de alguna escuela cercana. Seguramente habían visto el libro de chicas en bikinis que traía consigo.

– Oye, Chaval. Dejanos ver un poco de eso. Tehee~

Ignorándolos siguió su camino, pero uno de ellos se interpuso.

– Oh venga, cejitas, dejanos ver.

Aquél mote hizo que el Rubio matase con la mirada a aquél tipo.

– No me vuelvas a llamar así. Sólo hay una persona que puede hacerlo, y tú no eres esa persona. ¿ Entendido ?

El chico sintió la dura mirada.

– Tranquilo amigo, sólo dejanos ver.

– Oe, ¿ Por qué molestais a este chico ?

Un tremendo Deja Vu comenzó a invadir la mente del rubio cuando escuchó aquella voz. Volteó, haciendo girar su cabello de una forma Cool.

– ¡ MARIMO !

Zoro observó impactando la imagen de su amigo de la infancia. Lo señaló con un dedo, y gritó:

– ¡ CEJITAS !

Los chicos a su alrededor no entendían nada. De pronto vieron cómo el rubio asaltó al peliverde con una tremenda patada, que este bloqueó con el antebrazo. Zoro agarró la pierna, e hizo perder el equilibrio al rubio, quién se llevó al peliverde consigo al ver que iba a caer. Ambos comenzaron a golpearse en el suelo.

– ¡ Por qué te fuiste, Marimo estúpido !

Sanji golpeó la cara de Zoro cuando este se encontraba debajo de él, pero al dar la vuelta a la tortilla fue el turno del peliverde.

– Tú también te fuiste, Cejitas de arroba.

Así siguieron hasta que una voz los hizo parar en seco.

– ¿ Z-zoro ? ... ¿ S-sanji ? ...

– ¡ LUFFY !

Gritaron al unísono. El moreno se abalanzó sobre sus amigos, extasiado de felicidad al poder verles de nuevo.

– Luffy, pero que... ¿ Zoro ? Que haces ahí tirado.

– Mierda, la bruja.

Después de una pequeña calma, los tres amigos pudieron reír gustosamente al reencontrarse en aquella situación. Además habían descubierto que Zoro era el primo de Nami, quién a su vez le había dejado la cara hecha un cuadro cuando este la llamó "Bruja". Y el pesado galán que lleva Sanji dentro había salido a flote al ver a aquella diosa bajar del mismo olimpo.

– No me lo puedo creer, vamos todos a la misma escuela. Shi shi shi

El ambiente estaba envuelto de felicidad y recuerdos imborrables de la infancia. Ese sentimiento de complicidad había vuelto a ellos, y sin duda la alegría de saber que iban a pasar la secundaría juntos era incalculable.

– Hablando de la escuela. Falta cinco minutos para las clases.

Dijo trivialmente Nami después de mirar su móvil, dos segundos después cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– ¡ Llegamos tarde, maldita sea !

– Que hermosa es mi Nami-Swan cuando está apurada.

Los cuatro aceleraron sus pasos, puesto que llegar tarde significaría un castigo por parte del consejo estudiantil.

– Hancock-San, parece que hoy no viene ningún chico.

La mujer curvó los labios en una sonrisa de malicia.

– Quizás han muerto en un accidente de tráfico.

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cara.

– Hancock-San se ha vuelto una macabra persona.

– Vamos, Marguerite. Ya no queda más nadie, excepto Nami. Estará indispuesta. Llamaré luego a su casa.

Ambas muchachas se prepararon para irse, pero los gritos de la pelirroja fueron escuchados.

– Vamos Zoro, corre un poco.

– Lo siento, pero debo reservar mis fuerzas para el resto de clases.

La voz de un chico hizo saltar las alarmas de la morena. Después de todo lo que había vivido en esta escuela por fin se acercaba ese momento de repulsividad. Ahora más que nunca, en este preciso instante, no podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tendría que tapar este odio para seguir siendo la misma presidenta de siempre. Esa chica que lucha por una escuela perfecta.

– Marguerite. Recibelos. Cómo lo haga yo, me temo que arderá Merry.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilarlo. Asimilar que aquella secundaria perfecta se iba a ir al desastre por ellos. Por aquellos miserables hombres. Tragaría con aquello... De momento.


End file.
